Sunsets
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Maybe I should drop by, maybe I should have called. Maybe I should follow you and beat down your door. He went back because, although he thought of her often while he was there, Rory had never found him on the west coast. ONESHOT!


Powderfinger, Sunsets, Jess, California Maybe I should drop by, maybe I should have called. Maybe I should follow you and beat down your door. This is what I had in my head for about twenty minutes on... Friday I think.

And to anyone waiting for me to explain what the most irritating thing in the world is, it's this; when you get an idea for a new story, and can't write it down, because there's a massive line of customer's waiting to be served. I got this idea, during Powderfinger's "Sunsets" and it really started to bug me when I couldn't write it down. But I did get it down eventually, and finnished last night. Enjoy.

--

He went back, because, although he thought of her often while he was there, Rory had never found him on the west coast.

Jess heard through the grapevine, (his uncle Luke) that Rory was getting married.

He couldn't believe it.

Logan made a huge, public declaration, proposing in front of a room full of people at the graduation party her grandparents threw for her, (so not Rory!)

And she actually said yes.

With that news he had to get away. Phillidelphia was too close to Connecticut. Too close to anything to do with her. But California was good.

Jimmy was there though.

His father loved California and the last time they spoke, made it quite clear he never planned to leave. That was the only part that could pose a problem. They'd tried to live together before and it hadn't worked out.

But Jess couldn't see any alternative. He was desperate to get away, couldn't be anywhere near Rory and her big, flashy, society wedding to her dick of a boyfriend.

Those three thousand miles that seperated them as he sat on a deserted beach, watching the sun go down, were compleatly blissful. Never before had being away from Rory been this simple.

Everytime he left Stars Hollow, left Rory, it was hard. Each time he walked away, he couldn't imagine ever doing it again.

He didn't want to either, but it seemed that life was conspiring against him and there was nothing he could do, but walk away.

The Pacific ocean, lapping at his feet called to him, whispered his name and asked him to come out, into the water. Just walk away from everything, and surrender to the ocean.

He wanted to, so badly, but something else was calling to him.

Rory.

All the way back in Connecticut, pleading with him to come and rescue her.

She wasn't supposed to marry Logan. Everyone that knew her, knew that. At least they should.

A line from a song he'd heard the other day, kept running through his head.

_Maybe I should drop by, maybe I should have called. Maybe I should follow you and beat down your door._

It was telling him to go.

Powder-something were telling him he needed to go and save Rory from her grandmother's life.

Sure, Emily Gilmore may be enjoying it, but Rory wasn't that kind of person. She wasn't built to plan parties and attend luncheon's and wave her husband off as he travelled for business every week.

She was destined for greatness. Not to be a hostess.

_I should go_, he decided. _I should go and take her away from it all._

"No. Can't do that." he realised. The last time they saw each other, things hadn't gone over so well.

So, showing up and asking her to _break her engagement_, and come away with him, again, really didn't sound like a good idea.

She chose Logan. Even though he'd cheated on her, she chose him.

It kind of made sense.

Jess had hurt her repeatedly, but Logan had only done that one thing.

Whichever was worse, Rory made her choice.

As the sun slipped below the horizon, the pinks and purples giving away to an inky blue, Jess made his too.

He would stay put.

He was an east coast kind of guy, but right now, the west coast would just have to do. It was the safest place at the moment.

Rory hadn't ever been to California, and Jess doubted she would ever go. Because, like him, her heart lay in the east.

The sunsets were better at home.


End file.
